


[Fanart] Long Night

by disgustiphage



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have been going at it for quite a while now, exhausted and in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	[Fanart] Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648572) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



> a quickie done as part of do it with style's bt tower telephone event game! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637526  
> i was 2nd in line c:


End file.
